Abducted!
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: "Well sibs, I doubt we'll ever see them again." Famous last words. Seven years later, 14 year old Wakko is abducted again. But this is no rampage through the ship like last time. Gravely injured, he must find his way back to earth for his life. Rating for Language and Blood
1. Taken

Abducted! An animaniacs fanfiction.

"Well sibs, I doubt we'll ever see them again." Famous last words. Seven years later, 14 year old Wakko is abducted again. But this is no rampage through the ship like last time. Gravely injured, he must find his way back to earth for his life.

A/N: I do not own animaniacs, they belong to warner bros. and whoever else should get credit for them. Born out of boredom, Space Probed, and an alien special on TV. Wakko's POV unless I say otherwise. Enjoy!

"_Well, sibs, I doubt we'll ever see them again."_

My brother's voice rang through my head. Every word, every move, every heartbeat hurt. My body shook with God knows what. I had to find a way back to earth and find my sibs ASAP. I know, you're confused off your gourd. Lemme take you back to the beginning…

_Five hours earlier_

_POV: Wakko _

I lay on top of the small, one room cabin, watching the stars. Seven years had passed since animaniacs was cancelled. I'm 14, Yakko's 18 and Dot's 12. We still come up to the northern Wisconsin cabin in at least twice a year. But we stay aware of what we might see or who we might encounter. Once Yakko and Dot had fallen asleep, I crept back up to the roof, because I couldn't sleep. I still wear my red hat, even though it's a little worse for wear. All of a sudden, I saw a bright light coming from the sky. It kept getting brighter, and I was forced to shut my eyes. I felt something – or someone- grab me and I felt my hat slide off my head. I reached for it, but the world was growing dark, and I let myself be pulled into the clutches of unconsciousness.


	2. Running

A/N: So what did you think of chapter one?

I woke up hours later in a large room. As soon as I forced my eyes open, I was almost blinded. Looking at my hands, I noticed that my gloves were gone. Great. My beloved toon gloves and my equally beloved hat were gone. I looked at my surroundings. I was dressed in a hospital shirt and shorts. I heard a clanging and relised the celling was being pulled away to reveal and audience. Then it hit me. I was abducted by aliens and I was now going to be taken apart and studied. I heard an alien speak, and I had no way of knowing what he might be saying. He walked over to me with a small hammer, and tapped on my knee. I jerked up. _Ok, reflex test. Not so bad so far. _ I thought. But I was, as usual, wrong. I saw a small platform rise up next to the alien closest to me. I relised I couldn't feel my body. _Great, now what have they done to me? _I thought. I felt a sharp pinprick in my left leg, near my knee. Ok, so I could still feel my limbs. I started thrashing, hoping to hit someone hard enough to take them out. I felt my right knee collide with something soft and squishy. _Gross. _Anyway, I got up and ran. My torso felt heavy, and I didn't think I was running very fast. But it was faster than the aliens, so I didn't really care. I stopped for a breather on a wall pretty far away from the operating stage. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my left side. Apparently, I was regaining feeling in my torso. My hand shot up to the pain, and it came away bloody. I nearly passed out. I don't like blood, any amount really. I needed to get home, and fast. If I didn't, well, start paying for a funeral now.


	3. Do You Trust Me?

A/N: Look for a promo poster in my profile on ! Search TheSeeker1998 and go to my gallery. I can't guarantee how fast it'll be up. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Yakko's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night, from a sound sleep. Something wasn't right. I went up to the roof, hoping to get some air and clear my head. Once on the roof, I saw something red on the ground out of the corner of my eye. I left the roof, and, not waking Dot, crept outside and to the yard. My blood went cold. It was Wakko's hat. Thinking back, I hadn't seen Wakko in his bed. My first thought was _oh my god, Wakko's been kidnapped. _ But, as I thought more, I remembered an episode of Animaniacs, Space Probed.

_Oh my god, Wakko's been abducted._

Wakko's POV:

Looking around, I saw no obvious way out. I had tied a swatch of fabric I'd gotten from the laundry (who would have thought aliens would need to do laundry?)

"Who are you?" a voice demanded. It sounded like a girl.

"I-I'm Wakko warner." I answered. A girl stepped out from behind a wall. She was about my height, blonde hair, leaf green eyes, jeans and a white spaghetti tank top. She was kind of cute.

"My name is Kitana. I know a way out. I can help you." she explained. "Do you trust me?"

"yes." I answered.


End file.
